


Lucky Day

by shouquan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouquan/pseuds/shouquan
Summary: 补档2016年的一篇无料文【卧底米X吃醋英】本意是想写写“学会调情的阿米具有的杀伤力”之类的（米厨日常）





	Lucky Day

1

 

是谁跟他说过今天是自己的幸运日？这么思考着，亚瑟因为手中咖啡的热度而抿了抿嘴唇，这让他本就稍稍干燥的下唇显得更为苍白了一些，是了，他想起来了，当白昼的第一缕光芒透过百叶窗泄露进来的时候妖精们是这么说的。

亚瑟，我想今天会是你的幸运日。

他们全都是如此肯定地在他耳畔周遭这么说到，然而此时坐在夕阳西照下属于街角咖啡店的椅子上，亚瑟只觉得妖精们的预言简直就是一场小小的讽刺，缺乏红茶饮品的黑板菜单以及廉价音箱播放出来的蓝调音乐让周遭客人的谈话声显得更加吵杂，而英国人只是皱着眉死死地盯着咖啡杯里打着小漩涡的棕色液体长长地叹起了气。

不远处来自山姆家族的年轻小姐紧张地伸手抚摸着胸前点缀衣饰的银质链坠绯红了双颊，另一只手却只是不自觉的绞住裙子，勉强能够被称作青年的19岁阿尔弗雷德捋了捋被汗水沾湿的额发，因为闷热而卷起的衬衫袖子下露出健康的小麦色皮肤与长年锻炼后让人羡慕的肌肉线条。

“真的非常感谢你，”年轻小姐低头看了看脚边已经被整箱整箱堆叠收拾好的木制花槽，几株嫩绿的花苗早已悄悄地长出一片鲜艳的紫色，“今天店里只有我一个人，要不是得到你的帮助也许我一个人永远都不可能搬动这么多东西，阿尔弗雷德，就当做是我的谢礼，你想要来喝一杯咖啡吗？”

“也许今天就是你的幸运日，”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨双眼，嘴角露出坦然却又无辜的笑意歪了歪头，一缕金阳色的头发随之掉了下来，“谁说不是呢。”

啊，幸运日，鼻子里哼出了气，被亚瑟一不小心捏紧的咖啡纸杯溢出了滚烫的液体。

 

  
2

 

“阳光帅气，而且还热情地帮助你干活，”瞥眼看着对方擦拭桌子的模样，弗朗西斯开怀地吃掉了面前的提拉米苏——如果不是他率先开口的话亚瑟绝对不想承认和自己同坐一桌的家伙与自己相识——不远处拥有整间咖啡店的年轻女老板正端着精心打泡的咖啡低头偷看着阿尔弗雷德脱下黑色手套拍掉灰尘的动作，“女孩子们都会被这样的小伙子所吸引，圣母玛利亚说得太对了，不应该让美国人学会如何谈恋爱。”

“向上帝发誓，玛利亚可没有说过这样的话。”

噢看看吧，弗朗西斯差点笑出了声，上帝要是看到的话也会被亚瑟因为气恼而皱起的眉头所吓坏的：

“你只是在吃醋，亚瑟，”他撑着下巴朝着阿尔弗雷德所在的方向努了努嘴，“那位山姆先生家的小姐看起来比你要漂亮可爱多了，而且重要的是在她面前有一位阳光帅气的阿尔弗雷德，而你的面前只有一滩撒掉的咖啡。”

而这一回亚瑟并没有忍耐自己的愤怒，英国绅士沉默着狠狠蹬上了弗朗西斯的脚骨。

 

  
3

 

“事实上如果你是在山姆博物馆当周末义工的话你一定知道的，”年轻小姐索性坐了下来装作不经意地用手肘碰了碰金发男人的手臂，“这些花都是为了我叔叔的博物馆开幕五十周年庆典而准备的。”

“我还听说那天也是馆主山姆先生的私人派对，”温热咖啡上点缀的甜腻奶泡似乎正好对上了美国人的口味，阿尔弗雷德孩子气地舔了舔嘴唇，而且对于年轻小姐加速的心跳与远处亚瑟又一次捏紧纸杯的动作毫不察觉，“我猜你不想让山姆先生派人来帮忙的原因是为了给他一个惊喜。”

“噢你可不能说出去，”小巧可爱的鼻梁皱在了一起，年轻小姐继续说到，“惊喜总是属于秘密的，不是吗？”

“那你就必须想出一个堵住我嘴巴的方法了，小姐，”就连湛蓝色的眼眸都泄露出被逗笑的神色，阿尔弗雷德假装认真而苦恼地用指腹贴住了嘴唇，“得知他人秘密总是让人无法忍耐。”

 

  
4

 

“即使你想要隔着座椅背垫用可怕的眼神杀掉我也无法改变阿尔弗雷德要做的事情，”缓缓地转动着方向盘，已经带着亚瑟试图开启座驾准备接应同伴离开咖啡店的弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“而且这也是你自己制定的计划。”

“但是我可没有让你教会他如何对一名陌生女士调情，”透过遮阳板上的镜子恶狠狠地瞪了对方一眼，坐在后座的亚瑟环抱着双臂哼了一声，“我们的计划只是要接近山姆家族最年轻的千金偷取她身上的博物馆钥匙。”

“最好还要有一张邀请函，”这么补充到，弗朗西斯好笑地感受到来自背后浓重的敌意与怨念——哇噢，玛利亚肯定还说过不应该让英国人学会谋杀——后视镜里咖啡店的情况一览无余，话唠先生开始把车子慢腾腾地转向一个不那么引人注意的角落，“而且提醒你一句，亚瑟，在五十周年庆典前夕要是搞出任何流血事件都会为我们的行动带来障碍。”

“我们不缺少百发百中的狙击手，而且他甚至可以悄无声息地干掉目标。”

“那再提醒你一句好吗，英国人，”弗朗西斯这一回再也忍不住嘴角边上的嘲笑意味了，“你那位亲爱的狙击手现在正在试图从山姆小姐身上盗取钥匙，要知道阿尔弗雷德恰好长了一张方便好用的帅气脸蛋。”

 

  
5

 

这一切的一切都要从眼前这三个男人所组成的小团伙最近想要秘密盗取山姆博物馆镇馆宝石的计划开始谈起，作为负责收集情报并且乐于为全世界女士们提供八卦信息的弗朗西斯很愿意告诉你，这家倚靠展出名贵宝石而闻名遐迩的博物馆将会在五十周年庆典以及随后的馆主私人派对上展出让人垂涎三尺的著名宝石。

噢抱歉，垂涎三尺这样的形容过于低俗？语言天才弗朗西斯也乐于告诉你，换成是爱不释手欲罢不能也是一样的意思。

“作为山姆家族继承人之一的这位大小姐身上所藏着的博物馆钥匙可以解决一大堆麻烦，比如说那些肌肉突出的壮汉保镖或者是吵得要死的警报铃声都能够随之化解，”试图为毫不掩饰不爽情绪的亚瑟耐心地进行解释，弗朗西斯就差跑出车外狂笑一个小时了，“而且你自己说过需要一张邀请函不是吗？”

“因为我确信在你们两个人面前只有我的身手能够轻松地拿到那些宝石，而不是像你那样因为衣领上沾满口红而惹来注意力，又或者是像阿尔弗雷德那样......”——哇噢英国绅士现在看起来有点脸红？——“咳咳，那样、那样大大咧咧地四处闯荡。”

一般来说那就意味着阿尔弗雷德会在现场众目睽睽之下大喊着自己恋人亚瑟的名字要他过去看各种各样自以为有趣新奇的玩意。

啊对啦，如果你们现在还没有察觉到阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟是亲密恋人关系的话，抱歉，不然你们以为为什么现在这只英国喵咪会炸起毛发想要把弗朗西斯给干掉？这仅仅是因为法国人安排了阿尔弗雷德在目标人物面前发挥“那张帅气脸蛋和强壮体魄应有的作用”罢了。

“但是在此以前阿尔弗雷德必须拿到至少一张邀请卡，”弗朗西斯吹了声口哨地继续劝说着身后的英国人，“所以不要再表现得好像被你的小男友抛弃了一样。”

 

  
6

 

而这就是为什么阿尔弗雷德在得意洋洋地拿着邀请函拉开车门的时候会看见弗朗西斯的脑袋已经被按在方向盘上的缘故。

“嗨弗朗西斯，如果你一直这样按响喇叭的话我想警察先生很快就会过来，”结束了接近山姆小姐获取信任——噢法国人一定会称之为命运一般的邂逅——的任务，阿尔弗雷德动作夸张地几乎把自己甩进了车后座，而且他显然没有注意到亚瑟正一边维持着脸上漠然的表情一边揉了揉刚刚把某人狠狠揍了一拳的手腕。

“看吧亚瑟，来自山姆家族的派对邀请函，”19岁的狙击手及临时情报员扬了扬手中的卡片，那双湛蓝色的眼眸透出的光芒就如同是夜幕之下的宇宙星图，阿尔弗雷德chu地一声吻住了式样夸张的邀请函，“今天真是我们的幸运日。”

——糟糕透顶的幸运日，这么想着，亚瑟在年轻人哼着时下最为流行的热辣曲调以前偷偷地白了对方一眼。

 

  
7

 

如果盗贼、雇佣兵、刺客以及密探，噢不，是狙击手以及情报员之间的交流能够算作是一个圈子的话，那么阿尔弗雷德在这个圈子里面被广为人知的属性除了枪准脸帅汉堡控以外，还有一点就是衣帽架。

简单来说与圈内公认的傲娇男神亚瑟穿上西装以后所流露出浓浓禁欲绅士意味不同的是，阿尔弗雷德穿上贴身剪裁的西装以后看起来就如同是一名天生出现在上流宴会里如鱼得水的大帅哥一枚。

尽管亚瑟对弗朗西斯为西装进行的小小添置嗤之以鼻，但是他也不得不红着脸默默承认对方好奇地摆弄着上装口袋里精巧细致的金色链子装饰时的模样让自己不小心屏住了气息，更何况年轻人为了在盗取宝石时不会留下任何痕迹而戴上的黑色手套与袖间常常不经意露出的一小截小麦色皮肤，是谁曾经说过那里简直就是男孩子们的绝对领域？

不过这样并不足以平息此时此刻亚瑟心中的怒火。

准确而言是此时此刻不得不蜷缩着身躯无奈地用鼻子哼哼几声算作是无声抗议的亚瑟心中想要从车尾箱里跳出来给该死的阿尔弗雷德或弗朗西斯——最好是他们两个一起！——给狠狠地揍上一顿的怒火。

那么亚瑟为什么会被关在车尾箱里？这件事情的原因被弗朗西斯简单概括为“邀请函只有一张，但是鉴于博物馆馆主私人派对入口的安保工作实在毫无空隙因此即使是亚瑟想要伪装成晚宴适应，那也必须首先能够混入现场”。

再一次愤愤不平却又无可奈何地叹了一口气，亚瑟用着辛苦的姿势躺在车尾箱诅咒着时不时喜欢让车子开得过快而造成颠簸的阿尔弗雷德，然而透过厚重而闷热的空间很快就传来了越来越近的派对音乐响声，紧接着车速与颠簸程度也在缓缓地趋于静止，仿佛是突然之间安静下来的感觉让亚瑟不由自主地屏息等待着。

“晚上好先生，请出示邀请函，”公事公办千篇一律的语调总是保安人员的标准装备，尽管事前已经思考过无数可能性的组合，然而在听到陌生声音说出第二句话的时候亚瑟还是握紧了怀里为了万无一失而准备的电击枪，“另外请您原谅，我们需要对你的车子和车尾箱进行检查。”

——噢真是最担心什么就一定会发生什么事情。

这么想着，藏身于内的亚瑟也开始飞速地思考着当车尾箱盖子被掀开的瞬间要如何制服对方，假如对方是一个人的话作为盗窃天才的他绝对不会让失手成为现实，然而如果对方并不仅仅是一个人呢？

他认真地怀疑着狙击手出身的阿尔弗雷德究竟会不会顺利帮忙解决掉敌人，当然这并不是说19岁的年轻人会错过击倒对方的机会，但是天知道阿尔弗雷德对好莱坞电影的执着程度很可能就让他喜欢把所有的事情都搞得特别糟糕。

该死的，为什么对方的脚步声还不响起呢？

 

  
8

 

嘴角处露出最无辜最阳光的弧度，阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼——你怎么会以为装出无辜的模样对方就不会检查车尾箱——思绪里猜测着此时此刻委屈在黑暗里的亚瑟会说出怎样的咒骂，金发蓝眼的年轻人还是从容不迫地打开车门。

为博物馆馆主私人派对把守大门的工作人员只有眼前矮壮结实典型如好莱坞电影路人甲乙丙丁的中年男人，他绝对可以很轻松地在这里悄无声息地让对方晕倒在角落里，但是肩负重任的英雄从来不干这种事情，阿尔弗雷德自信满满地下车整理着过于正式而显得不太舒服的西装外套：

“当然可以，”他咧出被弗朗西斯称为最能够欺骗无辜少女的坦然笑意递上了邀请函，然后等待着在工作人员抬脚行动以前另一个声音的响起：

“阿尔弗雷德——！”一身白色晚礼服的山姆小姐迈着脚步从派对现场走了过来，别在羽毛絮状的围领之下那只红艳盈彩的蝴蝶胸针仿佛是透露着少女心事一般颤动着翅膀，显然早早地就等候在附近的女士礼貌地向保安人员点了点头，“这位是我私人邀请的同伴，客人们都还在等着我们呢，请允许我们就这样进去可以吗？”

哇噢！

在保安人员彬彬有礼地直接放行的同时，阿尔弗雷德看着山姆小姐的侧脸不由地思考着假如自己也像帮助山姆小姐那样帮助亚瑟搬运红茶的话，他是不是就不会像一只被踩到尾巴的猫咪一样想要狠狠地给自己的脸抓上一把了？毕竟弗朗西斯不是曾经教导过他男人在展示自己的力量与乐于协助他人的热情以后往往就能够得到对方的倾心吗？

想象着恋人恼怒地瞪着那双好看的绿眼睛却无论如何都藏不住脸颊绯红的模样，阿尔弗雷德咧出了好玩的笑意，并且在众人疑惑地眼神里摇了摇头并为女士打开了车门。

 

  
9

 

“你迟到了至少半个小时，”站在稍稍远离着派对现场一栋独立房屋的后门台阶上，被阴影所笼罩其中的亚瑟却用着居高临下的语气恶狠狠地朝着来人这么说到，“按照计划我们现在已经拿到宝石顺利逃出去了。”

“山姆小姐想要把我介绍给每一个客人，”完全没有察觉到对方恼怒气息却反而耸了耸肩爽快地走了过来，阿尔弗雷德吹着口哨扔出了不久以前就已经刻印好的房门钥匙，“但是我想如果所有人都看到我的脸的话某个粗眉毛的家伙一定超级不开心，所以我决定把自己介绍给现场的热狗。”

“你为什么不干脆给她一个吻？”仿佛是从鼻子里哼出气了，亚瑟一边转身拿着钥匙开门一边试图掩饰自己自从车尾箱出来到伪装成侍者潜入此处都一直憋在胸中的烦闷恶气，“或许这样她就会直接把你介绍给馆主先生好让我们的行动更省事一些。”

“我说亚瑟——”

出乎意料从身后猛然按在大门门板上的手臂阻碍了他想要回头再讽刺一番的行动，下一刻亚瑟便意识到身后映在门前的阴影意味着自己整个身躯都被牢牢地困在阿尔弗雷德支撑在两旁的怀抱当中。

有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得自己将会就这样落入对方的胸膛之内，然而很快亚瑟便发现这一切都不过是错觉。

“——你有红茶需要我帮忙搬运吗？”

而这显然让亚瑟陷入茫然的状态：“什么？”

“比如说你每一次从不知何处买回来的一大箱红茶，”似乎是对自己紧贴着对方的动作毫无察觉，阿尔弗雷德只是继续说着，“我想你是不是需要有人帮忙把它们搬到我们的公寓里去？”

“如果你是想要像往常那样嘲笑我已经老得身手不行的话现在就给我闭嘴，”扬起了脖子作为对阿尔弗雷德莫名其妙的提问所做的回应，亚瑟手脚利落地轻松打开了原本紧锁着的大门，并且愉快地发现在开门的瞬间还没来得及撤回双臂的年轻人差点就因为失去平衡地摔倒在地，“而且你的身上全都是那该死的酱汁味道。”

 

  
10

 

那并不是彻夜狂欢让歌声响遍天穹的派对，也不是纵情歌舞踩着赤裸的脚步在草地上转出一个又一个华丽舞姿的晚上，然而黑透下来却又浓厚深蓝的天空依旧布满了让人惊喜雀跃的星河，派对现场优雅曼妙的蓝调音乐丝毫不能掩盖人们兴致颇高的交谈与微笑，就更不必说主持人敞开双臂向大家宣告着特意为派对特意准备了焰火表演的高声欢叫。

“烟火！那真是太棒了！”如果不考虑他们此时正竭力隐藏侵入痕迹在博物馆馆主的珍藏室里摸索宝石的处境的话，阿尔弗雷德的反应就和草地上三三两两聚集在一起表示期待的客人一般无二，“我们一会儿去看烟火吧！”

“如果是在离开了派对现场以后的话，”漫不经心地这么回答着，亚瑟用着手中微型的手电筒映照出玻璃柜里样式各异的珍贵宝石，“只可惜弗朗西斯教导给你的调情技术对你来说还不够熟练火辣，不然你现在可能已经被光明正大地邀请在这里做客了。”

“现在这样看起来比较刺激。”

仿佛对亚瑟语气里的不满无法察觉般简单地这么回答到，由于为了方便双手操作而咬在嘴里的微型照明灯让年轻人的话语听起来模糊不清，阿尔弗雷德对着眼前特殊的防卫系统熟练至极地在锁孔与柜子隐秘角落同时摸索着什么，只要是任何涉及到机械的任务对眼前这位明明是狙击手的家伙似乎都只是小菜一碟。

这真不公平，亚瑟在内心愤愤地这么想着，所谓的幸运日也许只对19岁的年轻人有效——该死的任务！该死的幸运日！——阿尔弗雷德最好赶快把那个玻璃柜打开好让他把这里所有该死的宝石都偷走，然后他必须干点什么把这些所有的该死事情从他的混账头脑之中击飞出去远远消失。

“亚瑟，你的表情看起来就像是张嘴吃了一只青蛙，”不知何时已经戴上了护目镜并脱掉了外套丢在一旁，阿尔弗雷德捋起衬衫袖子疑惑的模样就像是在山姆小姐的咖啡屋前一样，只不过此时昏暗的室内与窗户外泄露尽量的宴会灯光却让那双湛蓝色的眼眸显得更为明亮，双臂上流畅如水的肌肉线条随着每一次细微的动作都寸寸展开，仿佛是让人赏心悦目的山峦延绵包裹住骨节棱角，“难道说迟来的晕车反应现在才开始真正发作？”

只要不开口说话的话——弗朗西斯曾经这么评价到——阿尔弗雷德毫无疑问的就是标准的大众情人。

“也许总有一天要躲进车尾箱里的人就是你，”恶狠狠地这么说着，闪烁着微弱光芒的宝石也如同雨后草叶间的水珠一般滑落进亚瑟准备好的密封口袋之中，“这样你就能彻底体会一番我被闷在车尾箱里被迫听着你拙略的调情把戏。”

“哼？听起来你对我完成任务的质量有所不满？”故意长长地拖起了尾音，阿尔弗雷德好笑地歪了歪头，“你明明知道她只不过是为了掩护工作而必须接近的对象，难道说你是在吃醋吗？”

 

  
11

 

让人目眩而惊呼的烟火伴随着呼啸绽放在夜空当中，旋转着金黄光芒的小礼炮宛如盛开的鲜花铺散而下，五彩绚烂的火花拖曳着长长的摆尾划破黑暗。

“你胆敢再说一次这个词的话今天晚上只会有一个人从这里走出去！”即使是昭然若揭的心事被当事人面对面地说出来的时候也仍旧让人脸庞绯红得耳畔里只听见自己急速奔流的血液之声，宝石碰撞所发出的清脆响声如同落入湖面扬起了波澜，“我只是对于你自以为成功的接近方式感到不满。”

“也许只是因为教导我的人还不够资格，也许你会更愿意试试教导我？”粗糙的手套纤维就这样触碰着白皙的脖颈，阿尔弗雷德借着窗外早已开始疯狂跃动的烟火光芒咧开了比焰火海洋更为明亮的笑意，“说不定这将会是我的幸运日，柯克兰老师。”

 

  
12

 

——我想今天会是你的幸运日——

派对最为华丽的烟火绽开花瓣的时候，亚瑟决定听从妖精们的预言品尝着幸运日的味道，那是年轻人怀抱里的温暖与烙印在嘴唇上甜腻却让人迷恋的气息。

“你需要学习的事情还有很多，”稍稍分离的亲吻间隙里亚瑟扯开胜利的微笑，“好运只会留给被眷顾的人。”

 

  
13

 

Would I be your lucky man？


End file.
